Coming Undone
by Armyangel93
Summary: A group of teenage friends going on a trip to get to a concert in Santa Fe, New Mexico, get into an unfortunate accident and are being hunted by humaneating mutants. With their friend's lives at stake, who will die? More importantly, who will live?
1. Chapter 1: A Road Trip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hills Have Eyes, nor do I own the plot of the movie or characters of the movie. This is pure fanfiction, and I do not claim anything but the new characters, and a somewhat different plot.

----------------------------------------------

I was finally going to do it. I had the chance to go on a roadtrip and I was going to take it, whether my parents agreed to it or not. They really held no power over me anymore. I was eighteen years old, it was summertime, I had moved out of the house, and had money and a way to go. They could say no, but it wouldn't mean anything to me. They couldn't stop me. No matter how hard they tried to talk me out of it, no matter how much they threatened, or how much they guilted me, I wasn't going to stay behind and miss something incredible. I mean, this was a once in a lifetime chance, sort of.

On my way to my house, this is what I thought about. I knew when I got home that I'd call my parents. I didn't want to risk going over there and getting locked inside. It wasn't long before I pulled into my driveway. I got out of the car and walked into my house and straight to the phone. I picked it up off the reciever, but didn't dial a number, I just looked at the phone, thinking. Should I call them? Or should I just leave here without telling them? I could always just call them while I was on the road. But, it felt like lying for some reason, it made me feel guilty. I dialed their number.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's voice on the other end of the phone. "Hi, mom," I said. "Hi, Brittany, how are you?" She asked. I wanted the small-talk to end, already. "I'm fine, but that's not why I called." I paused for a moment. "I'm going on a trip. With some friends of mine. We're going to a concert in New Mexico." I said and I could just imagine her expression. She was going crazy on the other end. "No, no, no. There is no way in Hell that you are going to that concert!" She seemed to be going crazy, alright.

"_You _can't tell me what to do, anymore, mother! You have no power over me, anymore. I'm not your baby, anymore. Just let me live _my _life, not _yours_. I'm going whether you like it or not. So, you can say you love me and let it be over with right now or I'm hanging up right now and leaving." I said, defiantly. I felt guilty, now. For some reason, it felt so bad. Then I heard something on the other end of the line. My mother was crying.

"Please don't go, baby. I just want you to be safe, you don't understand." She said. "No, mom, _you _don't understand. _You _don't understand that I understand. _You _don't understand that I'm not a baby anymore. I love you, mom... tell me now, 'cause I'm hanging up." I said. I heard her crying, still.

"I love you." She said, crying. Apparently, dad wasn't home. He wasn't yelling in the background, that's how I knew. "Tell dad I love him, too." I said. "Okay, babe," She murmured. "I love you, Brittany, so much." She said. "I love you, too, mom, so much. Don't ever think I don't love you. I'll call you atleast one time a day, okay? Bye, love you." I said, hanging up.

After hanging up, my stomach was tied in knots. I felt so guilty. But, I told myself to keep going. I walked to my bedroom, got my stuff that was already in bags, and went to the car, locking the door behind me. It was a little windy outside and the wind blew a few strands of blonde hair in front of my face. I shook my head in the wind to shake the hair out of my face. I put my bags into my car and sat down in the driver's seat, pulling my cellphone out.

I hadn't used my cellphone on my parent's just 'cause I was procrastinating calling them. But, my friends were alright to call. "Hey, Kaylynn, I'm ready. So, where are we meeting?" I asked when I heard her greeting. "We're gonna meet at Jake's house, 'kay?" She said. "Okay, I'll be there in a few." I said and we hung up.

It didn't take me ten minutes to get to his house. He didn't really live far off. I pulled onto the curb, because there were vehicles everywhere. I walked to his door and knocked. Kaylynn opened the door and hugged me, closing the door behind me and pulling me inside. "Hey, Brittany! We've been waiting for you!" She said.

"I'm sorry, guys. I had to talk to my parents. Over the phone, of course," I laughed with Kaylynn and the rest of our friends, which were relaxing in different places in the living room. Kaylynn sat down on the couch, next to Jake, and I sat next to her.

"Okay, we're sorting out whose riding with who right now, and I've already sorted out where you, Jake, and I are gonna ride. We're takin' one of the trailers and Nick, Ashley, Jordan, and Melissa will drive the SUV that'll be towing us. Does that sound alright to you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yep, sounds fine." I said.

It didn't take us long to hammer out the details. Since there was quite a few people, we basically got the ones with cars that could tow to tow, and we would give them rented trailers to tow around. We ended up with three trailers being towed by three SUVs. A total of about eighteen people with us. Unreal, right?

But, we were unreal people. Crazy, party animals. But, we loved it and couldn't help being the way we were. We got on the road quickly after setting up checkpoints and decided to meet up in Fayetteville, which was quite far from Little Rock. The whole trip would take up to three or four days.

On the third day, they arrived in what looked like a deserted place. After they drove through the desert for a while, with Ashley on the phone with everybody, telling them where to go, they saw a gas station and Ashley told everyone to stop and fuel up and whatnot while we asked for directions. I walked inside and Kaylynn and Jake followed me. Kaylynn and Jake walked towards the isles of junk food and drinks and browsed. I walked over to the counter that had no cashier behind it. There was a bell so I rang it.

Out of the back on the store appeared a ragged, old man, who looked like he hadn't showered in forever. I suddenly felt a little afraid. When he arrived at the counter, I smiled to him, and he smiled back. "What can I do ya for?" He asked. "Well, my friends and I are on a trip to Santa Fe, and we've seemed to get lost. Could you give us directions to where we need to go to get back on track?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said and pointed behind him. "Just follow that dirt road some more and you'll come across another dirt road. Go down that, and within thirty minutes or so, you'll be back on track." He said, smiling, looking innocent as ever.

I felt bad for having accused him of looking bad and being afraid of him. "Thanks so much, mister." I said. "So, why're ya'll goin' to Santa Fe?" He asked. "We're going to a concert." I smiled to him. "Ah, yeah. I don't listen to the music you kids listen to. I listen to old stuff, so I wouldn't know 'em. Good luck with your trip," He said, smiling. I nodded in thanks and smiled as my friends came up to the counter. They paid for their stuff and we left and got in our trailer after telling everybody what to do.

We followed the dirt road for what seemed like forever and then saw the road we were supposed to turn down. As we continued on for about five more minutes, I looked at an alarm clock and saw that it had been about thirty-five minutes since we left the gas station. I was suddenly feeling nervous.

And, suddenly, I was flung across the room, as was Jake and Kaylynn.We heard screeching, screaming, which was our own, and I got up after I thought we were safe and walked towards the door and opened it, afraid. I saw a trailer and SUV about ten feet from me. I hopped out and looked at the SUV that was towing us and wondered what happened. I ran up to them to see that they had run into a boulder. On the other side of them, I saw the other trailer and SUV tipped over. I didn't pay any real attention to it, though. I ran to Ashley's door and opened it. She was in the passenger seat.

I opened the door to see her unconcious. Nick was groggy and slow in motions, trying to unbuckle himself. Jordan and Missy were in the backseat, pretty much laying on eachother, bloody, and unconcious. I screamed when I saw them. Jake and Kaylynn came running to me when I screamed. They looked in the car and Kaylynn screamed and Jake started freaking out. He ran towards the tipped over trailer and SUV while Kaylynn stayed with me.

I ran to Nick's side and pulled open his door and unbuckled him and pulled him out of the car, onto the ground. "Are you okay, Nick? Nick, Nick!" I screamed at him. He put up a hand, as I sat, crouched beside him, who was now laying on the ground, his head in my hands. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I'm just tired. Can I have a drink, too?" He asked. I looked to Kaylynn and she ran to get him some water. When Kaylynn got back, I turned around because I heard Jake scream. "Stay here, Kaylynn. I'll be right back," I yelled as I ran towards Jake.

When I arrived by him, I screamed as well. He had opened the door to the trailer and I saw Jessica's mangled body covered in blood. I hadn't known Jessica all too much, but we were good friends. "No! Why?" I started crying. I peeked my head in the trailer to see more than one dead body. Two people shuffled in the darkness of the trailer. Tyler and Lauren peeked their heads up and jumped out. I immediately hugged them, both, as did Jake. "Oh my God, what happened?" I cried.

Nobody could speak. We ran to the SUV that was pulling them and looked inside. Most everyone was dead. Two of the four in the SUV were just lying unconcious. We pulled them out and Tyler and Jake carried them towards our trailer. They laid them in the trailer on the couch and then Tyler went to get Nick, who was doing alright. Nick was standing already, so he needed no help. Tyler went off with Jake to the next trailer and SUV, as I tended to the unconcious people in my trailer. I got wet rags and put it over their heads, I tried to wake them up, I didn't know what to do. I never had to deal with this before. I suddenly remembered I had my phone in my pocket and decided to call and get help. I dialed nine-one-one, but my phone had went into some kind of vegetative state where it wouldn't do anything. I got so mad I threw it on my couch (and makeshift bed) and started crying. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2: The Bodies

Jake came in carrying one person, Alicia. He laid her on the couch where I threw my phone. I ran over to him. "What about the others? Are they all dead?" I asked, frantically. He cupped my face in his hands, and made it to where I stared in his eyes. "Not all of them were dead. The two that were are gonna hurt you more than you've been hurt today." He said.

"No, please don't say it's Lynda and Sandy!" I started crying, frantically, tears streaming down my face. He looked at my face for a moment and pulled me into a warm embrace, holding his head above mine, crying, not wanting me to see his tears. "I promise it'll be alright. Shh, shh," He said to me. But, it was so hard to be quiet about this.

"They were worried about this trip," I said, gasping for air between cries, "I-I told th-them that there was n-nothing to w-worry about." I cried a lot harder after that. He tightened his grip on me, pushing my head farther against his chest. I just kept crying and crying and after a while, Kaylynn opened the door. "Everybody out here is okay now. Missy and Jordan aren't dead, don't worry, Brittany. Come here," She said to me and I could see she'd been crying, too, for she had red skin around her eyes that showed she'd been crying hard as well.

I walked out the door and saw that Missy, Jordan, Nick, Ashley, Tyler, and Lauren were alive and standing outside. All of them had been crying, too. I ran up to them all and hugged them. "I can't believe this, guys." I cried to them. Lauren put her arm around my waist and her head on my shoulder. "I know. It's horrible." She said. As if it was comforting. It wasn't really comforting, though. So many people had died. I was pretty much hysterical, now.

But, I had to take a minute and look at the people I still had. If I could get a good look at them all, I could know for sure that I'd be alright if they lived. If I could see them all as good people, I'd be alright. I was freaking out about this. About self-sacrifice all of a sudden and it scared me. Why was I thinking this? But, I looked around at them anyway.

Missy. Missy was a sweet girl who was in love with Jordan. I didn't think she'd ever leave his side and I knew she'd always be loyal to me. I loved her as much as I could, and I never wanted anything to happen to her. She was like Kaylynn to me. We were best friends forever and nothing would change that.

Kaylynn. She was my best friend ever. She would never leave me behind for anything. I knew that and I knew I had no worries about her leaving me behind. I wanted her to know that I'd never leave her behind. I knew that I would never leave her, and she'd never leave me, I just hoped she knew that.

Jake. He's always been my friend, ever since I met him. We didn't have to worry, either. I knew that I liked him more than a friend, but I wouldn't ever make a move. I was too much of a coward and I didn't want to ruin our relationship or anything, and really, I didn't want to worry about boys. But, I did worry for his safety.

Jordan. He was pretty close to me, like Missy was. I cared for him, but not in a way that meant I loved him like Missy did. I just cared for my friends. Jordan had always been a good friend and one time when a boy tried to get me to do stuff I didn't want to do, he and Jake were the first to be there to punch him out. I was so happy to see him.

Ashley. She wasn't the best of friends, and cared more for her hair than her friends, but I still didn't want her to die because I wouldn't save her. She looked hysterical right about now, crying, and shaking violently. I felt sorry for her. Wasn't Nick going to comfort her? They were a couple. He was supposed to love her. But, he really didn't care much for friends, either, just for himself.

Nick. He was a funny guy, at times. But, he could be a jerk a lot of the time, too. And, apparently, he was one. The way he'd just look at his girlfriend crying, hysterically, and not try to comfort her. He was busy messing with his short, black, spiked hair to pay attention. He seemed to be fixated on something, like me. But, still, he looked over at her every now and then. He could have helped.

Lauren. She was a sweet girl, for what I knew about her. We'd only been friends for about six months, at the most. But, we shared a lot in those six months. She was a good girl who was being beaten by her parents and no one would tell the police because she thought she still loved them. I felt so bad about her, and when I learned that that sweet girl was being beaten, I cried. I still do, to this day, because I won't tell.

Tyler. I've always suspected him of liking Lauren, but maybe they're more of on a best friend status. I'd never seen them try and get close, but I knew that they hung around eachother a lot and I've seen some glances at her that Tyler stole. So, I figure that he liked her. Just from the way he looked at her. Maybe I was wrong.

Mandy. She was a pretty good girl who had done some bad things. She'd become a bad girl to save her friend's nose from being punched in. She stole about five-hundred bucks for a friend of her's that couldn't find the money himself. So, she stole the money from her parents and gave it to the guy. But, before she became all bad and everything, she'd been a sweet girl who did nothing wrong. She was one of the unconcious drivers of Lauren and Tyler's trailer.

Josh. Mandy had asked that this guy come along, so I didn't know him that well. But, I knew he was the guy that got the money she stole. I knew he was a lowlife that just liked her 'cause she'd give him money and let him in her pants. I despised him and I started to wonder if I'd die for him. Would I? I didn't know. I'd just have to wait 'til the time came. He was the other driver of Lauren and Tyler's trailer.

Alicia. She was a pretty good girl, that I liked. I didn't love her as much as I did Kaylynn or Missy. But, I did know I'd miss her if she was dead and it was my fault for her death. So, I'd save her if the time came where she needed to be saved. I needed to go check on her, I remembered.

I couldn't believe that this was the only people left. So many had died. Lynda and Sandy had died, who were very close to me. And, all from a freak car accident. I didn't think that a carwreck could do this. It wasn't even that big of a carwreck, but apparently it was big enough to kill so many people.

I walked off towards my trailer and walked in to see that Mandy had woken up. I looked at her with sad eyes then looked toward Jake. "What are we gonna do with the bodies? It's not like we can just leave here right now. We need a tow truck. And, we can't just leave their bodies out here unprotected to rot." I asked, sadly, my throat hoarse from crying and yelling at the world.

"I don't know. Maybe we could put them in one trailer or one SUV. What do you think?" He asked, sadly. "Let's put them in the SUV." I said. Jake nodded and walked out the door. "I'll go get Tyler and the other guys." He said. He didn't know how thankful I was to know I had a friend like him alive.

I walked towards Mandy to see she was crying like the little, sweet girl I knew. I put my arms around her and cried into her shoulder. No words were going to be said, because I knew we needed no words to express how we felt right now. We felt horrible and like crying, so that's what we did. We cried.

And, then I heard Jake scream. I ran outside and to the tipped over trailer and SUV and saw that he was looking in the SUV, frantically. "The bodies! The bodies are gone! What the hell happened to them?" He was crying, frantically, angrily, frustrated. I ran towards the SUV and looked inside. No bodies. What the hell?

Jake left my side to look inside the trailer. He slammed the door shut. "Dammit, what happened?" He yelled. And, the other boys came up to see him. "There are no bodies. What's going on, Jake?" Tyler asked, speaking for the others. This was such a bad day, already.

I paced around and walked around to the other side of the SUV, to the driver's side, to see if there was any sign that they got up and walked away, and I was horrified by what I saw. A trail of blood leading to the hills. No, more than one trail. "Guys! Oh my God, look! What the hell? What happened? Did somebody take them?" I screamed, as the guys corralled around me and looked at the trails.

Jake looked to me, breathless, and then turned around and went to look in our trailer. I followed him into the trailer. He pulled open a compartment above one of our couches and pulled out a pistol. I was shocked to see it there. Why did he bring that?

"What the hell, Jake? Why do you have that?" I asked, scared again. But, he paid no attention to me and walked outside and towards the hills. "Where are you going?" I asked. He was angry. "I'm going to see what the hell took them!" He yelled and I cringed back at his expression. He saw my expression and pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm just angry that they're gone and something's takin' them. I'm not mad at you, don't worry. Now," he said, letting go of me. "I'll be back, but I need to go to the hills." He said. "No!" I said, frantically. He shook his head. "I'm going whether you want me to or not." He said. And, I suddenly remembered my parents. I'd done the same to them.

"Please, at least take someone with you." I begged. He nodded after a moment of silence. "Fine." He said. "Tyler," He called. Tyler came up to him. "We're gonna go in the hills and look for the bodies. Is that alright with you?" He asked Tyler. Tyler nodded. "I'm alright with it." He said and Jake turned to me. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back before you wake up tomorrow, I promise. Love you," He said. I didn't take it by surprise that he said those two last words, because he always said that to me and Kaylynn and everybody. We were friends like that, but the words just seemed so much more real now, for some reason.

"I love you, too. Be safe," I said, sadly. And, the boys were off, after telling everybody where they were going. I walked back to my trailer and noticed that out front, Kaylynn had made a fire. I walked up to her and hugged her. "Kaylynn?" I asked. She looked at me. "What?" she asked. "I'm afraid." I said, and she hugged me tighter. "I know, I am, too. But, don't worry. Let's just go lie down." She said. I looked up at the sky to see that the sky was dark.

We walked into the trailer and I went over to my couch and laid down after we got dressed in our pajamas. Kaylynn walked over to the couch that Josh was asleep on and she tried waking him, but he didn't want to wake. "Are you gonna be alright tonight with just him in here, 'cause I have no where to sleep? I mean, if you want, I can sleep on the floor, or we could scrunch together on your couch." Kaylynn asked. "No, it's alright, Kaylynn. You can go ahead and sleep wherever you want. I think I'll be fine." But, I was doubtful. She smiled and came over and kissed me on the forehead and walked outside. And, I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Retaliation

I had many nightmares that night. I had one terrible one that I wished I'd never seen. Jake was in it, and Tyler was, too. Jake had walked around a boulder and disappeared, and Tyler went to look for him and his head was cut off, in front of my eyes. I walked around the cliff and saw a man-like creature tearing Jake's eyes out with a pocket knife. I screamed for him to stop and the creature turned to me and ran for me, and I didn't move. He landed on top of me and held the knife above his head and then plunged it downward, when it hit me, the dream ended and I woke up, sweating, about to scream. But, I didn't. I just laid back down. And, tried to close my eyes, again.

When I went back to sleep, I felt something. Something was touching my head. I figured it was Jake, but, I couldn't open my eyes, I was so tired. I just tried to mumble something to him. "Jake?" I asked, deciding to open my eyes. A horrifying sight was in front of me when I opened my eyes, definantly not Jake. I tried to scream at the severely misshapen man-creature, but the creature jumped atop me and muffled my screams with his dirty, rough hands. The creature scared the hell out of me and all I could think about was Jake and my other friends and what would happen to them.

This man wasn't alone. Another man came into the trailer and I saw his deformed face, as well, and tried to scream again. He had a severely cleft lip and he was parading around my trailer, taking my things and looking at them. He looked at the male on the couch and looked at him hungrily. He took a knife from the counter and held it above his head and I screamed the biggest scream I'd done this day, which he heard, although it was muffled and he looked at me, with definantly hungry eyes. I heard him say something that the man atop me didn't hear 'cause he was fixated on me. "Move, Pluto," He'd said.

When the man called Pluto didn't move, the other man charged at him and pulled him off of me, pulling out a pistol, and beating Pluto with the pistol's butt. "I said move, Pluto, so move!" He screamed at the obviously retarded man. "I sorry, Lizard." Pluto said, putting his hands over his head and crawling away. I screamed and pulled my pillow over me, backing against the trailer's walls, hoping I could get out. The man looked over at me and sat on the bed beside me. I kept screaming. He imitated me and I hit him with my pillow. He didn't take to this kindly.

He took the pillow from my hands and hit me with the pillow, right in the face, making me fall down on the bed, and he hopped on top of me. He reached for my boxers and I hit him in the face with my balled fist, which made him turn his head and when he turned back, he hit me in the face, making me fall backwards again. This time he pulled down my red boxers and I couldn't do anything but let him have his way.

I was crying, and screaming, and I couldn't believe no one could hear me until I heard that I wasn't the only one screaming. I heard Kaylynn's screams, as well. Many girl's screams. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Pluto was picking up Josh and tossed him over his shoulder, and was carrying him out the door, as the man atop me finished his doings. He pulled me off the bed as he got up and practically dragged me out the door, while I was screaming for help.

That's when I saw Jordan's body being dragged by a man with long, gray hair. When I screamed, he turned to look at me and smiled to Lizard. I looked to see Kaylynn being pulled, too, by a man who looked to be made of stone from this far away. He looked to me, too, then back to his own prize and smiled at us both. We screamed and I bit the hand of Lizard, who was dragging me along in the dirt. "Shit!" He yelled, letting go of me and his gun. I didn't know what to do, but I wasn't about to let them run of with Kaylynn. I grabbed for the gun and ran towards Kaylynn and her captor, who was holding her infront of him now, so I couldn't shoot him. I kept running and then fell, because the weight of Lizard was on my back.

He took the gun from my hands and put it to my head. I screamed. And, I closed my eyes, hearing a bang. But, it wasn't his gun. I heard him get up and shoot at someone behind me, he picked me up by my hair and hissed in my ear," I'll come back for you later." And, he pushed me down and ran, Pluto still carrying Josh. I looked over to where Kaylynn was, and saw that she'd been dropped, as well. I crawled towards her and put my hand out, tired, still not knowing who shot at Lizard, and put my head down on the dirt and felt Kaylynn's hand wrap around my own. With all my strength, I pulled us closer together and put my head on her shoulder and her own head on my shoulder.

Jake and Tyler rushed over to us. Tyler was frantically asking questions. "What happened?" He asked anyone. I couldn't speak, though, I just sat up, slowly, eventually got up, picked Kaylynn up, too. Jake noticed all the blood between my legs and he had remorse all over his face. He looked to Kaylynn and saw the same with her. He held us up and helped us inside the trailer.

Tyler picked Josh up and carried him inside as well and dropped him on a couch and went back outside to look in the trailers for everybody. While he was gone, Jake checked on us and tried comforting us. But, it was very hard in this situation. I was crying, Kaylynn was crying, we were hugging eachother, and just staring at the floor.

When Tyler came back, he disappointed us. "Everybody's gone. Jordan's gone. Ashley's gone. Alicia's gone. Everybody." He said, sadly. "Where'd they all go? Did those creatures take them? Who are they?" I asked, frantically. I couldn't understand what those people wanted so much with us.

Jake looked to Tyler and back to us girls. "We don't know much about them but we have to save our friends, because they're gonna kill 'em. They're gonna eat 'em." Jake said. "Oh my God, what's wrong with these people?" I asked, very afraid now. "I don't now. They're just... who knows? Crazy, I guess." He said to me. "We can't let them have them. We have to go get them." I said.

"You can't go, what if they get you?" Jake asked me. "I don't care, I can't stay. They said they'd come back for me. I'm afraid Jake, I wanna go with you." I said. I looked over to the shaking Kaylynn. "Kaylynn? What do you wanna do?" I asked her, tentatively. She looked up at me and her eyes turned angry. "I wanna kill them!" She said, angrily. "Then, it's settled. Let's go, Jake." I said.

I didn't know if I had what it took to kill the hill people. I wanted to kill them, but I'd never killed before. I'd never had to think about killing. I didn't know how to. And, I had a weak heart. But, after what they'd done, I think it'd be at least a little bit easier to kill them. I convinced myself it'd be easy to kill them. Especially Lizard. He'd die first, or atleast he'd be the first to die by my hand. Maybe not, but that's what I hoped.

"Where will we find weapons?" I asked Jake. "I don't know. Use whatever we have." He said to me. I nodded and looked around for anything that even resembled a weapon. We looked through all the trailers and took what we could. I found a baseball bat in Nick's bag. Kaylynn found a pocketknife in Tyler's bag. Tyler didn't know what to take now that Kaylynn had his knife. He looked around and found nothing but broken glass. And, that'd be used quickly and then wouldn't be used again. He'd just have to wing it until he found something worth using to kill.

The boys waited outside while Kaylynn and I dressed ourselves. I wore a pair jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt that'd I'd gotten for my birthday. Kaylynn wore a pair of jeans and a Halloween t-shirt I'd gotten her as an early birthday gift. I also picked up my MP3 Player, as if I'd use it, and Kaylynn chuckled and got her's too. We walked outside, with our weapons in hand. "You ready?" Jake asked. I looked to Kaylynn, who nodded, and I turned to him. "Yeah. We're ready." I said. And, we walked off into the hills, the darkness all around us.

I had to admit that I was afraid. Very afraid. But, we all were. Or atleast, that's what I thought. I didn't want to be alone in this, but I didn't want us all to be afraid, because I knew that would weaken our chances at survival. I was so afraid, though. I needed comforting, so I tried to comfort myself. _I'm gonna live, all of us are. I don't need to worry, I'll be fine_, I told myself. But, I didn't know how much I could believe myself. So, I kept repeating it to myself. _Don't worry, don't worry._


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

It was very dark outside, which made my fears much worse. I hated it when I couldn't see. I couldn't help but think that even if I couldn't see them, they could see me. But, I was wearing a black t-shirt, as was Kaylynn. But, I'm pretty sure I felt eyes. But, I'm also pretty sure that I'm very paranoid. So, I could just be feeling what I think I feel when I don't really feel it... makes perfect sense, right?

We all stayed close to eachother for fear of losing someone. But, we didn't hear anything for a while. We heard a few coyotes and whatnot which scared us, but, they were the least of our worries. We saw a few scorpions, which really just scared Kaylynn and I. But, was it our fault? I'd always been afraid of bugs and creepy crawlers. As was Kaylynn, apparently. We hated how much this made us think we were girly-girls. But, our self-image was not really our biggest problem right now.

We walked around for a while, wondering where we were going, and the boys saw something. A mine? Yes, a mine. We walked down into it after a moment of contemplation. While outside the mine, I thought of what was down there. It looked dark and scary, especially at night. Then I thought about the cashier at the gas station. Did he help them to get to us? I wanted to ask Jake, but I kept quiet as we walked into the mineshaft.

We walked past homemade headstones with pictures on them. I looked down at the headstones and wondered if those people that died were monsters, too. Could they have been just as bad? I felt sorry for them, without even knowing what they were. I stayed close to my friends, looking around me every five seconds, paranoid from the day I'd had.As we heard a laugh in the darkness, Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and raised his weapon, ready for a fight. "Come out, you ugly fucking bastards!" He screamed at them, and I tried to calm him. "Shh, shh, no Jake, be quiet!" I begged, putting my hand over his mouth.

He pried my hand off of his mouth easily. He paid no attention to me. Tyler was behind Kaylynn and I, protecting our backs, while Jake was in front, protecting us from all angles, really. But, how much damage could they do if something attacked us? I mean, Tyler didn't even have a weapon. _Oh no, we're gonna die, aren't we? We're gonna die._ I thought, becoming hysterical in my mind. I snapped back to reality when I heard my soft cries and heard Jake's voice.

"Don't worry, I promise everything's gonna be alright." He said to me and pointed his gun at the darkness, readying himself for an attack. He had actually calmed me down a bit. I was alright as long as he talked. As long as he was alright, and Kaylynn was alright, and Tyler was alright. Before I could turn my head to see Kaylynn, I heard something.

Another laugh. And, Kaylynn started crying, too. "You fucking bastards! Leave us alone!" She screamed, angry and sad at the same time, with tears of fury and sorrow streaming down her pretty face. I wanted to go up to her and wipe the tears away, but right now, she looked so angry. I didn't want to risk her yelling at me.

_"We're gonna have fun with you two." _The whispery voice came and they all knew who they were talking about. I put my hands over my ears as Jake shot into the darkness and yelled. "Shut up, you asshole!" He screamed. The voice came back though.

_"Oh, ya got me, boy. Now, I guess I'll just have to run off like a wounded puppy. Or, I could stay around... maybe we could play a lil' game. That sound good? Sounds nice to me." _The voice taunted. I felt the urge to scream at him, but I wondered if that would do any good. I didn't.

"Come out, you coward!" Jake yelled. The voice laughed. _"If you say so. Oh yeah, I hope ya don't mind company." _The voice said, and laughed, as the one deemed Pluto came swinging an axe and was followed by two other men. The stone-like man that was dragging Kaylynn was one of the men and Lizard was the other. I screamed, as did Kaylynn, and we ran through the darkness, the boys running, too. Jake shot back at the men. He hit Pluto, but that didn't stop him. He continued swinging.

Tyler stayed close to Jake, since he was weaponless. Kaylynn and I ran into the darkness, scared out of our minds. I looked behind me the whole time, looking at Jake, making sure he wasn't killed, and then I remembered that there were two other men looking for them. I turned my head and looked ahead of me to see Lizard waiting for me to continue running. I stopped and screamed and Kaylynn ran into my back, 'cause she watching the boys, too. She turned her head to see what was wrong and saw Lizard and screamed and ran the other way, tugging me along, and all of a sudden, she stopped. "Get 'er, Chameleon, I'll take this one!" Lizard screamed to the stone-man.

And, we were stuck between two men running for us. We ran, getting very tired. "We have to split up," said Kaylynn, breathless. "No, we can't, they'll kill us." I said. "Listen to me, go that way, I'll go this way," She said pointing in two different directions and she split apart from my side. I stopped and looked at her. "No!" And, then I started running the way she told me because I heard Lizard coming up behind me.

I heard his screams of excitement, and I screamed in fear as the screams got closer to me. I screamed more and more, in hysteria, as he got closer and closer and his screams grew louder and louder. And, I felt him grab my hair. He pulled my hair back and held my head on his shoulder, looking down at me. I screamed and he smiled, screaming in a mocking fashion. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder, while I was kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Jake!" I screamed.

But, he couldn't hear me over Pluto's maniac screams and his and Tyler's own screams of terror and his gunshots. I looked around for Kaylynn and saw that she was nowhere to be found. "Kaylynn!" I screamed. I looked back at the man carrying me and wiggled my way off of his shoulder and in front of him, beating him with my hands. "Where's Kaylynn?" I screamed in his face. He punched me and I was knocked unconcious. I felt him put me on his shoulder again. "Damn bitch, you'll learn not to talk to me like that. I'll beat your ass, bitch." He said, and I felt the cold night air engulf us, and I opened my eyes to see we were outside the mine. I looked around and was afraid. Where was Kaylynn? Where was anyone? Could anyone save me?


	5. Chapter 5: Deaths

I had fallen asleep, from being punched, while Lizard was carrying me. But, I awoke soon thereafter and was still being carried. I kicked around and punched him in the back, trying to escape. He threw me on the ground with powerful force and I couldn't get back up, the impact of the hit hurt so much. I felt the breath be knocked out of me. I sat up slowly and got to my feet and backed away, quickly. "What do you want with us?" I screamed at him.

He smiled and pounded the ground after me. And, he jumped on my back as I ran, pushing me to the ground. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Well, you girls'll be our lil' bitches and your boyfriends'll be our dinner." He then got up and pulled me up by the hair. I screamed. "Don't hurt them!" I screamed. "Where's Kaylynn?" I screamed, again.

He held me in front of him, looking me in the face, still holding me by my hair. "She's where we're goin'. If you'll shut the fuck up, we can get there sooner, bitch," he said, flinging me over his shoulder and continuing to walk. I didn't want to die, or be his toy, but I wasn't going to try to run without Kaylynn by my side.

Lizard carried me for awhile, and I wondered how much longer it would take us to get there, until I heard the woots of other males. They were excited to have another female. Once we past them, I could see that the one who dragged Jordan away was one of those males. "Where's Jordan?" I screamed at him. He smiled an evil grin, one that taunted me. "The boy? Ah, he's long gone. Fit nicely in my stomach," he said, rubbing his stomach and laughing. "You fucking bastard!" I screamed at him. He smiled and blew a kiss.

And, we disappeared inside a building. A dark building. And, I could hear Kaylynn's crying before long, her screams. I saw her as Lizard led me over to a metallic table. I saw that she was on a table as well and Chameleon was on top of her. "Get off of her!" I screamed. Lizard put me down on the table, definately not gently and got on top of me to hold me down, because I was about to go jump on Chameleon. But, was he trying to hold me down because of that or just to do more damage?

Chameleon looked at me and chuckled. He looked to Lizard and gestured towards Kaylynn and Lizard nodded and held me down while Chameleon came towards me and once he had his hands on my shoulders, Lizard went to Kaylynn. I wondered why she didn't run. "Run!" I'd screamed at her, but she just shook her head. I understood but I just wish she wouldn't be so selfless, like myself. I was selfless, I just sometimes wished others weren't.

Chameleon had an iron grasp on me and I wasn't going anywhere while he was there. That was for sure. But, would this be what happened in the trailer? I didn't want it to be, I desperately wished for him to leave me alone, for both of them to leave _us_ alone. But, they wouldn't, we knew, and our outlook on our fates was becoming black. I doubted survival.

I turned my head away from Chameleon when he let his long tongue slide out of his mouth. I looked over at Kaylynn, but he soon grabbed my face with his hand and turned it to face him. But, I kept trying to resist. I kicked and squirmed and then I did something so disgraceful, he became very pissed off. I spat in his face. That made the tongue go back in his mouth. And he grabbed my shoulders, picked me up and slammed me down against the table.

I screamed because I felt so much pain at that moment when my body collided with the table. I didn't have time to move before he was back on me. Kaylynn was screaming at him and at Lizard, crying, afraid. Suddenly, her expression turned from sad to ready to kill and as angry as I've ever seen her. She was gonna explode by the looks of it. I was afraid of what she'd do. What if she tried to kill them and they killed her? I'd rather myself to die, because I'm selfish like that. I know a world without my friends would make me so sad and that's why I'd want to die. But, I just wanted to be with my friends. I didn't want to leave them.

As soon as the men were done, we laid on the tables, motionless. Lizard and Chameleon never looked happier. "Told ya," said Lizard to Chameleon. I could only hope they weren't talking about me, but I knew they were when Lizard and Chameleon both smiled to me and Chameleon said, "Yeah. She's good." I felt like spitting in his direction again, but discontinued my actions, because if I did he'd probably kill me, and then I'd have no chance of getting Kaylynn out of here. I looked over to Kaylynn and wondered if I could get up. But, I didn't move.

"I'm only alive for you, Kaylynn. I love you," I said to her. Her eyes filled with tears, and so did mine. I couldn't stand to see her cry. "I'm only alive for you, Brittany. I love you, too." She said and I cried even more. The men were watching us and started laughing and mocking us. I sat up and spit at Chameleon. The ball of spit landed on his face and I smiled an evil grin at him. He ran towards me and I jumped off the table, which he didn't expect, and he landed on the table. Kaylynn hopped up, too, and ran to my side, with Lizard and Chameleon behind us. But, where to? Other men were outside.

* * *

The sun was up now. It was getting hotter every second. Jake wiped the beads of sweat off of his head. The area around his eyes was stained red from crying. Tyler had been crying, too. Jake was carrying his pistol in his belt and was dragging my bat on the ground with his left hand. Tyler had a bloodied axe in hand and his pocket knife, which Kaylynn had dropped, in his pocket. 

Jake picked up a small rock of the ground and held it in his right hand, clutching it tightly. "How could this happen? How in the _fuck_ could we have let them be captured?" Jake asked, angrily, throwing the rock in his hand to the ground. Tyler looked at him, and looked down at the ground again. "We couldn't help, Jake. It's not your fault. We were being chased, too. If we would have died trying to save them, they'd have no hope of survival." Tyler said.

Jake shook his head. "I don't care. I needed to be there for her. And, I couldn't be. I was too fucking weak! It gets me so fucking angry that I wasn't there for her like I promised I would be!" He said, crying again. That only made him feel weaker. He hid his head from Tyler. Tyler knew he was crying, but didn't bother to tell him anything. Jake was very touchy right now and very angry. Tyler wouldn't risk it.

"At least we killed one of 'em. We won't have to worry about him hurting them. We just need to get the others, too. We're gonna get through this, I promise." Tyler said to Jake, trying to comfort him. Jake wasn't comforted, though. He was afraid for our safety. Not his own, but mine and Kaylynn's and Tyler's. He wanted us to all live, but he'd sacrifice himself for us.

As they walked around a boulder, something glinted in the sun at them. They ducked, thinking it was an axe, until they saw the gas station in the distance. They ran towards the gas station, weapons readied. Jake pushed the door open and held his gun at what he thought was the cashier. But, at another glance, he saw it was none other than Nick. Behind him, Ashley stood. Jake put the gun down and ran towards them. "Oh my God, we thought you'd died." Jake said, hugging Ashley and Nick.

Ashley looked at him. "We almost didn't get out. But, Nick and I got out through a back window and ran and ended up here." She said. Jake set aside her negligence towards her friends and asked her another important question. "Where's the cashier?" He asked. Ashley nodded outside, towards the outside. "We found him dead out there." She said.

Jake put his hands on his head and then flung them downwards. "Dammit! We needed him!" He yelled. "We need to know where everybody is. And, I bet you a million bucks he knew." He said, a little calmer. "Now what are we gonna do?" He asked, looking back to Tyler. "We gotta keep on lookin'," said Tyler and they started to walk out. "You guys wanna come?" They asked. "No, not really. We're gonna stay here." Nick said and Jake suddenly felt hate for him.

"Fine." Jake said and walked out, angrily, with Tyler following. And, they were off. Behind them, about five minutes after they disappeared into the hills, Papa Hades walked into the gas station. Ashley screamed bloody murder and ran behind a row of items. He was holding a pickaxe.

He ran after Nick, who got backed into a corner, and thrust the pickaxe into Nick's stomach and threw him onto the floor with the pickaxe. He dug the pickaxe in deeper and moved it around to cause the most damage and pain. Ashley heard his screams and wanted to run, but was frozen still. She was nowhere near the door. When Nick's last scream came out, she cried, silently. A small sob. And, Hades heard.

He got up, off of Nick and walked towards her. She backed up against the drinks section. "No, no, please leave me alone. Please!" She begged. He just put an evil grin on his face and swung the pickaxe into her thigh, dragging her onto the ground and then closer to his feet. She screamed in pain and begged at the same time. As he raised the pickaxe above his head, she was afraid. "No, please, no-" Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: The House

Frantically, we ran, quickly, down a hall, and another, and another... I was completely clueless as to what Kaylynn and I would do next. I wished so much for Jake and Tyler to break through the door and rescue us. I was hoping and praying for an escape. I looked into the darkness of the room and looked for a way to escape, because I knew I couldn't rely on just waiting for my saviors. I would have to run, to hide, to do anything but sit still and wait.

I looked at what appeared to be wood covering up a hole in the wall and ran to it, dragging Kaylynn along by the hand. I knew we didn't have much time, so I was in a haste. I kicked at the wood and it didn't break, but it did loosen up. I heard the men's footsteps running somewhere near us and I kicked at the wood with as much force as I could and the wood fell in.

I dragged Kaylynn in and sat as far away from the opening as I could and my eyes became frantic looking for an escape. Kaylynn was crying silently and was just as frantic as I. She was silent. And, then suddenly, her eyes caught something. She pulled my hand and squat-ran, quickly and quietly, through the small space we had.

I was wondering what she was doing until I saw another opening at the very end of the wall to my left. Kaylynn listened for the men's voices or footsteps and heard nothing, so climbed out, as did I. I saw a window and wondered if I should look out it. I could know a few things by looking out the window, but I'd also be exposed. I decided against looking.

I looked around the room to see if I could find any type of weapon and then I mentally kicked myself. _Dammit! I could've used the fucking wood! I_ thought. I was very angry with myself for not thinking. As I looked around the room, I wondered how much time I had and if I should just get down on my knees right now and pray. I decided to pray.

_Please, God, if you're listening, we really need your help. Really, really, bad. Please, God. Let us live, please get us out of here! Please! I love you so much, God, please! I promise I'll start going to church every Sunday! Please, just help us through this!_ And, I looked to my right, where Kaylynn had been, finally opening my tearfilled eyes to see something absolutely amazing. A door! How had we missed it?

I hopped up, quickly, and pulled Kaylynn along with me, and opened the door and went into the darkness. Kaylynn closed the door behind us and I led Kaylynn through the darkness. I couldn't see well, but I felt the stairs beneath me... and suddenly, I felt dirt. And, I saw a small flame by what looked like an entrance to a cave. I walked towards the flame, afraid, but wondering if I could get out that way.

I looked down once I got close to the entrance and saw tracks. Was this going to lead to the place where I had been captured? Jake! This would lead me to Jake! Looking to my right, I grabbed a flaming branch from the pile of burning wood and started walking into the mines. Kaylynn was hesitant to go inside, but went anyway.

The dark passageway was incredibly scary to Kaylynn, I could tell. She was trembling in fear and looked around her at all times. I wondered about what she was thinking in between thoughts of Jake and figured she was wondering why I was trembling in fear and looking around, in paranoia. I was scared, but I wished to see Jake alive in such a passion that I'd risk my life. I was sure Kaylynn would, too. We were pretty selfless people and weren't afraid to die, just of how we could die. We were afraid of pain and had always hoped to die warm in our beds, without pain. But, would we really?

Staring into the blackness of the mine, she let tears fall, silently, thinking of nothing but Jake, and hoping he'd die painlessly. She couldn't deny it any longer. She loved him. Loved him so much and she wouldn't risk leaving him again without saying it to his face. She just needed to get it out. As I thought more and more about him, I cried more and more. As all I could see was darkness, I concluded the decision to think that no matter what, I'd see him before the day was over. He wasn't dead. I wasn't either.

* * *

An abandoned-looking house came into view of Jake and Tyler. The house was currently being guarded by what looked like a pale, long-haired man, with slits for a nose and deepset eyes. The sight was a surprise to Jake. It made him want to jump back and run, but he wouldn't stop his search for the people he loved. Quickly and stealthily, they got to back of the house, in which they saw a cellar door. Jake didn't really trust going into the unknown, but he'd do anything for his loved ones. 

He opened the door and climbed into it, quietly. When he was sure that no one was down there, he gestured for Tyler to come in. The dark immediately enveloped them. Jake contemplated over whether or not he should shut the cellar door or not and finally pulled it closed behind him, quietly. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of earth when he arrived downstairs. He couldn't see a thing, either. Maybe he shouldn't have closed the door. But, he marched on, holding Tyler's arm.

He felt against what felt like a wall and touched over a doorknob. He turned to Tyler and whispered to him. "There's a door here. Should we go in?" He asked. Tyler couldn't see him or the door, or anything else for that matter, but nodded anyways. "Okay. I guess we can. For the girls." He said. Jake nodded, knowing he couldn't see, and opened the door slowly, raising his gun to anything that was in the room. It wasn't much lighter in this room, but there was a lantern in here. He picked up the lantern and held it by his head, looking around. The light flooded walls and floors and then moved on. He was surprised when he heard shackles and his light fell upon Lauren. Tyler ran to her as soon as he saw her. She had a gag in her mouth.

Tyler took it off her mouth as Jake looked for more. Missy and Alicia. They were there. Where was Josh and Jordan? Jake ran over to Missy and got the gag from her mouth as well as the one from Alicia's. Missy cried. "They took Jordan!" She exlaimed in a whispery tone. "And Josh!" Jake tried to console her...

And then they heard footsteps. Lots of them.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited somewhat

The footsteps neared them. Jake didn't know what he could do to save them. "Gimme the axe!" Jake whispered, hurriedly. Tyler listened and handed it to him, taking his gun to replace his weapon. Jake chopped at the shackles holding the girls to the wall. The footsteps were right above them and then they were gone. As he chopped the last chain that held Lauren's wrist, he listened at the sound of a door opening. He shushed everybody and listened.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," a low voice came from beyond the door, and then a wierd laugh. "You girls can't hide forever.We're gonna find you and you're gonna wish we hadn't." The voice spoke.

Jake, wielding the axe, crouched by the door, and gestured for the others to hide. The lanterns light wasn't shining on any of them. Jake was satisfied, for the moment, that no one could be found by just walking inside the door. But, then he felt his heart skip a beat and pick up, again, beating wildly. He was thinking that the first thing the man would see would be him. And, that he probably had a flashlight. And, with all the noise he'd be making, the other mutants would come down soon thereafter.

Jake felt as if he were in a glass house and suddenly wished he were invisible. All his life, he'd _wanted_ to be seen. To be noticed. He'd finally gotten what he'd wanted, alright. But, now, here he was, wishing he were invisible again.

He came back to reality when he noticed a light coming in from the crack below the door. The man would be here soon. Jake readied himself, pulling the axe back to deliver a powerful blow, and stood up, quietly. He felt his heart skip a beat, again, as he heard the doorknob being held. And, then the door opened.

Jake lodged the axe in the man's throat and he fell backwards, dead. Killing the man was easier than he'd thought. The man's flashlight faced his head. Blood squirted from his throat and soon dripped down his mouth and out his nose. Jake remembered this one. He was the gray-haired one. Pulling the axe out from the man's throat, he looked through the door. No one was out there that he could tell. But, he couldn't see well.

The girls and Tyler made their way to stay behind him. He decided to take the man's flashlight and look around, with Tyler at his side to shoot anyone who threatened Jake. The girls stayed behind them. Through a quick sweep of the room, Jake determined it was devoid of mutants. He looked around for a way to get out and wondered. He saw the way they'd came in, the door the gray-haired mutant had come in, and a mine. "Which way should we go, guys?" He asked.

Missy, with tears coming down her face, looked around her at the exits and then looked back to him. "I guess the mine's the best way to avoid those things." She said.

Jake thought it over and then looked to the others. "Do you guys agree?" He asked. They finally nodded. As they heard footsteps, they hurried to the mine and ran inside, hoping that at the end of the tunnel, there wouldn't be a mutant.

* * *

The sun had been up when Kaylynn and I had gotten out of the tunnels. The trip from the tunnels to the opening took about thirty minutes. We'd been walking around for a while now in the sunny wasteland. 

I wondered if I should just turn around and find where we wrecked. But, I didn't stop. I didn't know where to go. I wanted desperately to find the others, but what chance did we have of finding them? I made sure to not talk to Kaylynn about my doubts. Although she already was thinking them, I wouldn't say that I doubted anything. I was worried for her.

On part of my thinking, and part of my clumsiness, I tripped over something. I looked back to see what it was. I figured it was a rock. But, this wasn't a rock. As I looked closer, I noticed it was Mandy's wallet. "Kaylynn!" I whispered, surprised. She walked over to my side, and looked and then looked to me.

"Do you think she's around here?" She asked.

I could tell that she was wondering whether Mandy had died or not. I was wondering the same thing. I decided to take the wallet, just incase we did find her. And, I started walking again. There was a huge cliff to my right. Medium-sized rocks to my left. As we neared the turn, near the end of the cliff, we heard something. No, someone. We looked up, and were so happy we didn't know what to do.

"Mandy!" I exclaimed and we ran around the turn and up to her. I gave her a big hug and then examined her. The poor girl had dirt all over her. She had wounds all over her. "What happened?" I asked her.

"I haven't been caught by those things yet, so don't worry. When they came to my trailer, luckily, I'd been awake, and before they got in, I hopped out the back window and ran to the hills." She said. "I found the best hiding places I could and they got me dirty. I fell a couple times and in the small places where I'd hidden, got scraped by the rocky walls."

Thinking of her, I pulled out her wallet and handed it to her. "It was back there." I said.

She hugged me and Kaylynn again. "I'm so glad to know you guys are okay." She pulled back. "So, where's the others?" She asked.

"Well... we don't exactly know." I said.

"Well, don't worry, we're gonna find them." She said.

"Which way should we go?"

She took a minute to look around and think. "Follow me. We're gonna go hide." She said.

"How far away is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's right over here. That's how I saw you." She explained.

And, we went on our way.

When we got to the hiding place, I wondered. "You want me to get in there? Honey, I can't fit in there." I said.

The place was horrible. It was a small opening, possibly a half-collapsed coyote den. And, to make it worse, even though there wasn't many, there were bugs. Mandy looked at me. "Oh, you'll be fine, it's much bigger when we get inside. This is just the opening." She said.

I trusted her and sighed. She went in first. Then, Kaylyn. Then, me. After crawling through a tunnel, the tunnel opened up into a large den. I was happy to see that the den got this big because I was about to die in the tunnel. After waiting for a while, I wondered what we'd do.

"So... what are we waiting for?" I asked.

Mandy looked at me and then furrowed her brows and looked to the ground. "Well... someone to rescue us, or... Jake, or somebody. I don't know. It's just a safe place. I'd rather die in here than out there." She said.

Kaylynn looked at her. "Don't say that word."

"What?"

"Die."

The room silenced.

"We're gonna be okay, guys." I said, finally.

The girls just looked to the ground. But, within ten minutes, their heads turned to the tunnel because they heard something. Dirt crunching under shoes. I raised a finger to my lips to signal them to be quiet. Though, it didn't take much. They'd already been quiet for a while.

I decided to look up. I started crawling into the tunnel when Kaylynn grabbed my foot. "No, what if it's them?" She asked.

"Or what if it's Jake?" I said. "Don't worry about me, okay. I'll be fine." I said.

She kept fighting and started sobbing. "I love you," she said, in a whisper.

"Don't say that. I'm not leaving. I promise." I said and she let my foot go as I climbed up the tunnel. As soon as I put my head through the opening, I screamed, but the scream was muffled by a rough hand.


End file.
